While You Were Sleeping
by Wolven316
Summary: Megamind attempts to kidnap Roxanne himself because he believes that Minion isn't doing it right. He soon finds out why he is not the man for the job.  Haven't written a summary in awhile so bear with me. Please read and review! Enjoy!


Hey all! I haven't written in a while so here ya go. Third story so far! Please review!

Disclaimer: Megamind is not mine… only this story.

Muted footfalls could be heard in the dark apartment. The intruder slithered precariously through the living room, fingering the trigger of his de-hydrator gun. This was by far his most dastardly plot yet; so evil that even Minion would be quaking in his bowl upon his master's triumphant arrival.

You see, Megamind had done some thinking lately as to why all of his plans seemed to fail no matter how brilliant his schemes. He eventually deduced that Minion must be kidnaping the bait wrong and it was up to him to do it right. So there he was in Roxanne Richie's apartment, creeping towards the sound of soft snoring and incoherent mumbles. The door to her room was slightly ajar, easily allowing him for slide it open without disturbing the lovely reporter who was fast asleep in her bed.

Megamind padded to her bedside eagerly, glancing around the room in a paranoid frenzy until something caught his eye. Straightening from his crouched sneaking position he crept towards the stout bookcase adjacent to Roxanne's bed. He raised a hand to stroke the "Frequent Kidnapping Card" he had used to entertain her at a prior kidnapping when Metroman was running especially late. It had dozens of small stamps on it from her near daily kidnappings and was neatly framed on a shelf. He raised a dark eyebrow in contemplation until he heard a small, troubled moan come from the bed. Freezing and coving his mouth to avoid gasping, Megamind turned to view Roxanne kicking her covers away, still fully asleep. Her eyes were pressed shut and her teeth grinded so loud Megamind could hear them from across the room. Jerking fitfully Roxanne moaned again, sending a particularly prickly chill up Megamind's spine; he didn't like it. Not knowing what to do he stood as a miffed statue with his eyebrows drawn and eyes acutely focused on the woman before him. Suddenly a muffled scream finally broke through her lips as a half sob and he ventured over to examine her closer. A single tear had appeared on her face and was making its way to her chin, leaving it's wet trail behind. Acting on an unknown whim he gently grabbed her shaking shoulder and placed a leather-clad hand on her cheek, rubbing the tear away with his thumb. He had no idea what he was doing, but a few moments after his bold move the nightmaring brunette started to calm and even snuggled into his hand, making Megamind 's eyes widen and swallow dryly. After she was dreaming pleasantly again he drew up the covers and sat back until he met the floor.

Confusion blurred his thoughts and he found himself staring at her round face. How her skin stretched so finely across her cheekbones and how her lashes lay gracefully upon them. Her nose twitching cutely in her sleep. Ruby lips mocking him in a way only she could manage, and pulling into a faint smile that took his breath away. He let out a silent sigh and relaxed a bit. Why did it always seem so easy around her; so right? His thoughts started drifting to that it might feel like to touch her. He reached out to stroke her arm but held back, glaring slightly at the dark leather glove that shielded him from close contact. What could it hurt? Minion wasn't there to scold him; she wasn't awake to slap him. It was harmless right? Looking around as if there was someone who might spy him in his moment of weakness, he slid off his protective barrier and gazed upon the light blue skin that lay beneath. Hesitantly and with a deep breath he held his hand out and let his fingertips caress the pale of her shoulder. Soft, smooth, warm; such difference from anything he'd ever experienced since turning evil. Faint memories of his childhood flitted through his mind; that was the last he'd ever felt another person so close. He felt a warmth rush over him as he rested his palm on her arm, gently rubbing up and down and evoking a light moan from her lips; those beautiful lips…

He'd seen it done. He'd witnessed it countless times both in life and on television but never for himself. His tongue darted out in unconscious anticipation as he slightly leaned forward. Did he dare? She shifted in her sleep to face him; perfect. His heart sped, his hands grew clammy, and he was about to go where he'd never gone before. Megamind slowly leaned forward, stabilizing himself with his naked hand on her arm. His eyes were fixed in wait for her to wake but he couldn't stop himself now; he was in too deep. His mind was at war telling him to go for it and telling him to stop now and just take her as planned. But just as his senses came to and he remembered exactly what was about to happen it was too late. Electricity spread through him like he'd never felt before. His eyes shot wide as he gazed upon her proximity and felt his own untrained lips press to hers as if they were meant to be there. He relished the softness and unconsciously moaned. Freezing for the umpteenth time he studied her reaction to his noise but did not move. Her felt her lips part in a silent gasp but press forward into his own. He jumped in surprise as Roxanne's lips danced across his in her slumber. He basked in the feel of her against him for only a few more seconds and then parted, leaving her completely and standing.

He had gone too far; tasted the forbidden fruit so to say. The moment was gone as he started leave, reality crashing upon him like an anvil. Roxanne Richie was not for him; she was Metroman's girl. She was the bait and he was the villain that will never have what he truly wants. Their roles had been cast long ago and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it. Pulling on his leather glove and touching his lips to remember her feel one last time he exited the room; casting one last, longing glance at her sleeping form.

Mission aborted; he was going home to sulk in his self-pity. He would leave the kidnappings to Minion from now on; he was doing a fine job. No silly emotions to weigh him down. Proceeding onto the balcony he leapt off the edge carelessly, only to be caught by four awaiting brainbots who carried their master home dutifully. Roxanne snuggled into he pillow contently with a smile playing on her lips. Through her incoherent mumbles a single name could be made out, but there was no one to hear it.

"Megamind"


End file.
